The field of endeavor to which this invention pertains as paraphrased by the applicable U.S. patent Classification definitions or the subject matter of the claimed invention is under Class 33, Geometrical Instruments and 18.3, Perspective Drawing Tools identified under subclass 18.1.
The Right Perspective Drawing Tool, consisting of a typical tape measure with a suction cup added to the bottom of the housing, was invented to help any student or professional involved with representational drawing and perspective view drawing. This includes a wide variety of fields such as Illustration, Interior Design, Architecture, and Fine Arts. Each of these areas applies perspective techniques for different purposes and to varying degrees of thoroughness. Presently an artist who understands basic perspective fundamentals and principles, is faced with the old method of lining up a very long ruler on a single point, the vanishing point, drawing one line, and then realigning the ruler to draw the next line. The Right Perspective Drawing Tool enables the artist to render very detailed drawings quickly and accurately. The unit is anchored to a single point, the established vanishing point, marked by two perpendicular lines drawn on the table top, by the suction cup with cross hairs. The tape is extended to the length needed to reach the drawing area of the object to be rendered and locked in place. The tape is held down with one hand while the user draws a straight line along its edge. Thus the tape acts as a straight edge not a measuring device. Because of its unique pivotal design, the user can slide the tape up or down and draw additional straight lines that all pivot off a single axis or point established as the vanishing point.